


Ciò che resta

by AmytoMars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytoMars/pseuds/AmytoMars
Summary: Il suono della chiusura di chiamata riecheggiò per un attimo nel suo orecchio , mentre il display si illuminò un’ultima volta con il nome del mittente. Hajime guardò a lungo lo schermo, prima di sospirare con una punta di fastidio e lanciare il cellulare sul letto, ripensando alle ultime parole di Oikawa.Chissà se Tooru sapeva che, per quelli come lui, potevano suonare come una promessa.| IwaOi | IC | Hurt Comfort |





	Ciò che resta

Quasi nulla per Hajime aveva un senso. Quasi. Alcune cose non sapeva nemmeno come fossero iniziate.  
Altre come fossero finite.  
La partita, ad esempio. Il torneo. Il sogno dei nazionali.  
Si morse le labbra frustrato a quel pensiero, cercando di trattenere la rabbia, mentre tirò su la zip della felpa di pallavolo che non avrebbe più indossato. I suoi compagni di squadra avevano già lasciato la palestra dove si erano ritrovati inconsciamente a giocare insieme prima dei saluti; spettava a lui, come sempre – e adesso per l’ultima volta – chiudere e restituire le chiavi al custode. Sospirò, tentando di ricomporsi, mentre varcava la soglia della stanza del club e si avviò verso il campo di allenamento ancora illuminato. Un rumore di qualcosa che urtò violentemente il terreno lo sottrasse da quell’amara riflessione; sapeva benissimo chi ne fosse il responsabile, per questo non si stupì quando la sua intuizione trovò conferma.  
Oikawa sembrava non averlo notato, quando colpì con forza: attento, calibrato, fletté il corpo sudato quel tanto che bastava per la sua battuta potente ed assassina. Non disse nulla, neanche un sibilo, quando la palla toccò il nastro e cadde a terra nella sua metà del campo. Iwaizumi rimase in piedi, in silenzio, fissò per una manciata di secondi la rete, poi notò la quantità di palloni sparsi per tutta la palestra, infine rivolse la sua attenzione verso quella schiena che aveva guardato fiducioso così tante volte prima di una partita.  
“Sbrigati, devo chiudere” gli disse spiccio, ma l’altro gli diede le spalle, mentre batté ancora una volta.  
“Oi! Mi hai sentito? Mettiamo a posto e andiamo” ripeté più brusco, ma ancora una volta l’altro non gli prestò ascolto. Prese un altro pallone, lo lanciò in aria e con l’ennesima proverbiale battuta al salto lo schiantò nuovamente a terra.  
“Oikawa!” sbottò con veemenza, avvicinandosi, la vena della tempia che pulsava, le dita serrate intorno al pugno chiuso. “Stai esagerando! Non farmi incazzare” minacciò, ma nel momento in cui notò lo sguardo cupo e la scia umida sulle guance, si fermò. Distolse lo sguardo, frustrato, maledicendo la sua debolezza nei confronti di quell’idiota, mordendosi il labbro per non cedere di nuovo alle emozioni.  
“Andiamo a casa” replicò solamente, ma con la coda dell’occhio lo osservò nuovamente prendere il pallone.  
“S-smettila… “sibilò, tremando leggermente, con meno intensità ma sempre con durezza, e quando vide il corpo di Tooru piegarsi, pronto a saltare, i muscoli contrarsi nell’ennesimo sforzo - la proiezione forse disperata di se stesso - qualcosa in lui scattò. Lo afferrò dalla maglietta e lo trascinò fuori dal campo con rabbia. L’altro continuò a non incrociare i suoi occhi e forse fu questo che fece incazzare Hajime, o il fatto che non gli parlasse, o quell’atteggiamento di patetica rassegnazione che in fondo sapeva di poter condividere. Di aver bisogno di condividere.  
“PIANTALA!” urlò in risposta, stringendo la presa più in alto, all’altezza del collo, la schiena contro il muro: poté sentire le pulsazioni veloci, di poter avere il controllo della sua vita tra le dita, e proprio quando pensò che avrebbe dovuto serrare la presa e strozzarlo, o prenderlo a testate fino a farlo sanguinare, Oikawa puntò gli occhi sui suoi, come se questo avesse la massima importanza adesso – il suo sguardo, sotto il quale si sentì sbucciare, come un frutto maturo, che una volta spolpato avrebbe rivelato il nocciolo fragile.  
E Hajime sapeva. Sapeva che in quel momento avrebbe potuto franare come una trappola di rami secchi e scorgere il fondo di quel buco nero.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tirargli un pugno e finirla, o avrebbe dovuto semplicemente arrendersi, perché dopotutto quello non aveva il benché minimo senso: la pallavolo, la vittoria della Karasuno, il sogno di battere Ushiwaka e il desiderio di calpestare il palcoscenico dei nazionali insieme alla squadra; in fin dei conti niente nella sua vita era stato perfetto, dalla sua altezza, al suo aspetto, al suo talento, che se ne avesse avuto un pizzico in più, non si sarebbe sentito uno schifo, ora come ora, una nullità, uno che di Asso aveva solo il nome, un perfetto incapace che non era riuscito a schiacciare l’ultima palla per il punto decisivo.  
Non sarebbe accasciato sul pavimento, adesso, con il compagno al seguito, in ginocchio, con i pugni serrati, trattenendo le imprecazioni.  
Tooru non gli avrebbe sussurrato mai, in un momento simile, con voce monocorde, sconfitta: “Sei stato bravo, Iwachan”.  
E lui non avrebbe pianto.

_“Cosa pensi di fare?”_  
Erano seduti sul pavimento freddo della palestra; Hajime si stava asciugando il viso dal sudore, quando Hamanaki gli rivolse quella domanda a bruciapelo, fissandolo con interesse.  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
“Lo sai. Bene o male che vada, questo sarà il nostro ultimo anno alle superiori”  
Si tolse l’asciugamano dalla faccia quasi con stizza, con un sonoro “Tsk”. Ma visto che il compagno continuava ad aspettarsi una risposta, obiettò semplicemente con sincerità: “Non spetta a me decidere”  
“Tu che cosa vorresti che facesse?”  
Si voltò verso Tooru, ancora intento a provare la veloce con Kindaichi, instancabile nella sua ricerca di perfezione, affidabile nel trovare il giusto equilibrio e la profonda intesa con ogni giocatore. Nella sua alzata metteva in mostra una serie di infinite qualità, un talento che trovava applicazione nel continuo esercizio e nel costante sforzo di migliorarsi, ma che si tramutava non di meno in una capacità formidabile che era il suo fulcro, la sua essenza di pallavolista e di capitano di una delle squadre più forti della prefettura.  
“La cosa migliore” sentenziò, asciutto.  
_“Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto perché tu abbia aspettato” continuò Hamanaki, pensieroso “Sai benissimo che avresti potuto averlo. È strano pensare che prenderete strade diverse”_  
Hajime guardò ancora una volta nella sua direzione, il modo in cui guardava la palla, soppesava il momento giusto, l’angolazione, l’altezza, il movimento sinuoso del braccio; lo sguardo acceso di desiderio, competitivo, affamato di vittoria. __  
_“Lui non è mio, non è di nessuno. Soltanto della pallavolo. Deve fare la scelta giusta”_ __  
“Lo lascerai andare quindi? Nonostante tu sappia che è attratto da te?”  
“Sono io che lo attiro a me”  
“Fa differenza?”  
Come tra tenere e stringere, avrebbe voluto dire, ma restò in silenzio, mentre lo osservava nei suoi vani tentativi di approcciarsi a Kyotani con quei strani nomignoli che riusciva a tirare fuori ogni volta.  
Hanamaki fece uno sbruffo divertito, prima di alzarsi; si asciugò il collo un’ultima volta, come a voler prendere tempo per dire qualcosa. Dopo rivolse anche lui il suo sguardo verso Oikawa:  
“Tornerà”  
“Perché ne sei così convinto?”  
“Perché se lui se ne va, sei tu quello che resta”

Camminavano vicini, senza parlare, avanzando per la via deserta e semibuia. I lampioni riflettevano una luce pallida, che illuminò il loro tragitto quando oltrepassarono dapprima il cortile della scuola, dopo il parco dove avevano giocato sin da bambini, con le vecchie altalene sulle quali si erano sfidati più volte per chi volasse più in alto. Tooru gli era accanto, chiuso in un ostinato silenzio, pensieroso. Hajime lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, prima di decretare, asciutto:  
“Probabilmente non sarai felice finché non sarai vecchio”  
Oikawa si voltò a fissarlo, sorpreso: “Che razza di maledizione stai lanciando, così all’improvviso?”  
“Non importa quale torneo vincerai, vivrai la tua vita per la pallavolo senza essere mai soddisfatto, perché sei un caso umano”  
“Non vomitare insulti anche in questo momento!”  
“Ma…” lo interruppe “Continua ad andare avanti senza esitazione” confessò, arrestando il passo. Dopo prese un respiro, profondo, si voltò a fissarlo e vide e la sua espressione stupefatta e disorientata, quasi spaventata da quello che avrebbe potuto pronunciare; si schiarì la voce, per essere il più chiaro e diretto possibile, come sempre:  
“Tu sei il compagno di cui posso essere orgoglioso e un alzatore davvero incredibile. Anche se la squadra sarà diversa, d’ora in poi… questo non cambierà”  
Continuò a scrutarlo in modo serio e poté intravedere la consapevolezza in Oikawa approdare, espandersi in fretta, farsi spazio nel suo sguardo dove la sorpresa per quella dichiarazione lasciava il posto ad una lucida presa di coscienza.  
“Ma quando ci scontreremo, ti sconfiggerò” aggiunse lapidario.  
Lo osservò sorridere, chiudere gli occhi quasi sollevato, prima di puntargli le sue iridi chiare addosso.  
“Non potrei chiedere di meglio”  
Continuò a guardarlo a mo’ di provocazione, ma Iwaizumi poté solo contraccambiare la sua occhiata e il suo sorriso appena accennato, prima di sollevare lentamente il pugno e cercare il suo senza aggiungere altro. Sono passati tredici anni, pensò, e nella sua mente affiorarono per un attimo i loro festeggiamenti quando guardavano insieme le partite da bambini, l’entusiasmo per un punto guadagnato grazie alla loro intesa, la felicità di una vittoria condivisa, attimi semplici e perfetti esattamente come quel momento. Come quando Hajime aveva capito che c’era di più dietro il suo osservare costantemente Oikawa, e che non aveva il diritto di tenerlo stretto a sé per puro egoismo, se ciò equivaleva a fare la scelta sbagliata. Dopotutto la principessa scappa dal ballo a fine serata, e Oikawa era una fottuta primadonna del cazzo mentre lui era ben lontano dall’essere il principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco.  
Vide Tooru imitare il suo gesto, battere il pugno chiuso e teso con un piccolo colpo; continuava a sorridere, mentre suggellava speranzoso quella fragile, piccola promessa.  
  
Quasi niente per Haijime aveva senso. Quasi. Alcune cose non sapeva nemmeno come fossero iniziate.  
Altre come fossero potute finire. Eppure aveva capito che c’era di più, in quello che provava, più della voglia di prenderlo a pugni, più della rabbia, più del possesso. Qualcosa che comunque non sarebbe sparito. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Così, a diciotto anni, lo lasciò andare.   


Se n’era andato, come era già scritto. Aveva fantasticato molto su quello – l’addio, doveva essere tragico – invece si accorse che erano semplicemente cresciuti, tutto qui. Non era stato terribile come dicevano: Oikawa continuava a mandargli messaggi e foto di Tokyo, luoghi a lui completamente sconosciuti, mettendosi in pose vanesie e ridicole che permettevano ad Hajime di esplorare il suo vocabolario di insulti verso confini finora solo immaginati. Era stato strano intraprendere una nuova routine senza quell’idiota attorno: non vedersi tutti i giorni, iniziare a parlare di cose diverse, di obiettivi diversi, di posti diversi. Tooru gli inoltrava la sua immagine tonica, slanciata, bellissima e fasciata nei pantaloncini davanti lo Sky Tree, o illuminata dal caos psichedelico di Shinjuku, divertita tra gli intrattenimenti di Akihabara. Lui, dal canto suo, non gli aveva mai chiesto se fosse solo, chi avesse scattato la foto, perché sapeva di non voler davvero una risposta, così che si limitava a brevi raccomandazioni burbere camuffate da minacce sul fatto che dovesse riposare in modo adeguato, evitare di prendere freddo o allenarsi troppo duramente, mentre la sera con la coda dell’occhio gettava sempre una rapida occhiata alla finestra della sua camera, sperando quasi stupidamente di coglierlo in flagrante a guardare una partita di pallavolo fino a tardi.  
Perché la verità era che se Hajime aveva lasciato andare Tooru, Tooru non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare la mente di Hajime.  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca, in modo insistente. Sul display comparve il numero e la foto contatto dai lineamenti così familiari. Rispose al quarto squillo, con tono scazzato, come a far capire di aver interrotto qualcosa di importante:  
“Iwachan!”  
La morsa allo stomaco si strinse, un tuffo al cuore improvviso che lo disorientò per qualche istante.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Ma che modo è di rispondere?”  
“Il modo che ti si addice, Idiokawa”  
“Cattivo!” rispose, il tono lamentoso e offeso di sempre. Lo immaginò all’altro capo del telefono, con le guance gonfie e il broncio, come tutte le volte in cui si rifiutava di ammettere qualcosa senza poter negare l’evidenza, con quello sguardo da schiaffi e altezzoso che avrebbe voluto cancellare con una testata. Pensò fosse assurdo di come nonostante molte cose fossero cambiate, alcune fossero rimaste paradossalmente le stesse.  
“Beh, perché mi hai chiamato? Vuoi piagnucolare perché la ragazza ti ha scaricato?”  
“Potresti essere anche gentile, alle volte, Iwachan. Alle ragazze piace, è per questo che non ti guarda nessuno”  
“Ripetilo e ti gonfio come un pallone”  
“Lo vedi? Hai sempre questo tono minaccioso, la gente si spaventa”  
“Lo uso solo con te, perché sei l’unico che riesce a farmi incazzare ” ammise, con tono rilassato, per risultare ancora credibile in quei convenevoli per loro così naturali.  
Per un attimo Tooru non parlò, e Hajime si scoprì quasi sollevato nel constatare che non avessero ancora bisogno di riempire quei vuoti di parole per non doversi sentire in imbarazzo: se solo fosse successo, allora avrebbe dovuto ammettere a se stesso che qualcosa era cambiato.  
“Questo perché sono incredibile”  
“Chiudi quella fogna” obiettò con calma e sentì subito le proteste concitate del suo interlocutore riguardo il poco tatto che gli dimostrava anche a distanza. Quando torni, vorrebbe chiedergli, ma sa già che non maschererebbe il tono di pretesa, di tradita attesa e se c’era qualcosa a cui volesse tener fede, era quantomeno il suo orgoglio.  
“Come mai mi hai chiamato a quest’ora? Di solito ti alleni” chiese incuriosito e d’un tratto nella sua mente affiorò la preoccupazione di un infortunio, l’immagine del tutore bianco stretto intorno al ginocchio. Ricordava la prima volta che Oikawa aveva dovuto indossarlo: non aveva fatto una piega, quando si era presentato in palestra con quella fascia bianca addosso, sentendo soltanto la rabbia montare per quella conseguenza dovuta alla pura incoscienza. “Oi! Non dirmi che ti sei fatto male di nuo…”  
“No, No, tranquillo, è tutto a posto”  
“Non ho detto di essere preoccupato” precisò, punto sul vivo.  
“Oggi ce lo hanno dato di riposo, hanno iniziato i lavori in palestra e penso che riprenderemo dopo la pausa estiva” si sentì rispondere e d’un tratto lo stomaco fece un triplo carpiato, mentre il silenzio rilassato lasciava spazio ad una strana tensione, che Iwaizumi avvertì insidiosa come una trappola per topi pronta a scattare. Non gli chiese degli allenamenti, delle partite, se le fan di Tokyo fossero invadenti come le liceali, frammenti di una vita ormai diversa e distante da lui più di trecentocinquanta chilometri.  
“Tu invece, cosa stavi facendo? Scommetto che ti annoi senza la mia fantastica presenza”  
“Stavo provando a studiare, finché qualcuno non ha deciso di rompere le scatole”  
“Studiare, proprio tu? Ma chi credi di prendere in giro? Sei tutto muscoli e niente cervello, se pensi troppo ti verrà solo mal di testa”  
“Quando torni, ti pesto!” sbottò perentorio, stringendo il telefono nella mano e urlando al microfono, l’espressione contrita in una smorfia di rabbia, mentre poté immaginare quella di Tooru mutare in uno sbuffo divertito.  
“Ah, beh, forse potrò accontentarti molto presto. Per le vacanze sono a casa”  
Hajime non rispose, per un attimo non riuscì a mettere a fuoco, come se avesse ricevuto lui una testata stavolta: mancavano due giorni alle vacanze, quarantotto fottute ore, e pensava di dirglielo così, come se niente fosse, come se il fatto che non si vedessero da mesi non avesse alcuna importanza.  
“Ti ammazzo per davvero stavolta. Trema, Merdokawa”  
“So che è il tuo modo per dirmi che sei contento. Chi non lo sarebbe, dopotutto? Ora però devo abbandonarti, volevo solo dirti questo, ma non disperare. Ci vediamo presto, Iwachan”  
Il suono della chiusura di chiamata riecheggiò per un attimo nel suo orecchio, mentre il display si illuminò un’ultima volta con il nome del mittente. Hajime guardò a lungo lo schermo, prima di sospirare con una punta di fastidio e lanciare il cellulare sul letto, ripensando alle ultime parole di Oikawa.  
Chissà se Tooru sapeva che, per quelli come lui, potevano suonare come una promessa.

La calura estiva lo abbracciò in una morsa soffocante, mentre il grande orologio della stazione batteva le cinque del pomeriggio. Iwaizumi era in un angolo, godendo di un po’ di ombra sotto un pilastro, quando il treno entrò nel suo campo visivo e si sentì improvvisamente nervoso, quasi teso. Vide i passeggeri scendere in fretta con le valigie, alcuni lavoratori che rincasavano mentre allentavano leggermente la cravatta e nel tumulto della folla riconobbe subito il ragazzo con gli occhiali dalla montatura spessa e gli auricolari. Si avvicinò lentamente, fingendo indifferenza per il suo arrivo, e Oikawa vedendolo si fermò sorpreso, intralciando per un attimo qualche passante. Lui si sentì stupido e imbarazzato al tempo stesso, quando si infilò le mani in tasca e mascherandosi con uno sguardo di supponenza, esordì:  
“Sei tornato”  
Tooru non rispose, continuò a fissarlo e sorrise, allegro ed energico e Hajime rimase interdetto dalla spontaneità di quel gesto, così semplice, ma così raro nella sua sincerità – era sempre stato facile capire quando fingeva, da sempre, e anche questo non sarebbe cambiato. Non si abbracciarono, né diedero adito ad altre manifestazioni, ma allungò una mano per aiutarlo con i borsoni; le sue dita sfiorarono per un attimo la mano di Oikawa in quel breve passaggio di testimone e il contatto con la sua pelle lo fece per un attimo rabbrividire, prima di ricomporsi e dichiarare: “Bentornato, brutto pezzo di merda”

La stanza era assolata, dalla finestra a doppia vetrata un raggio di sole lasciava intravedere il pulviscolo che si muoveva in un gioco di luce. Il poster di Hideomi Fukatsu attaccato al muro tanti anni prima, il futon riposto in maniera ordinata al centro della stanza, la scrivania spolverata con sopra il vecchio computer dove fino a poco tempo prima riguardava in loop le partite. Hajime entrò con un brivido di nostalgia, oggetti ordinari che sembravano vomitargli addosso momenti che erano ora ricordi distanti. Tooru rientrò dal bagno, il viso ancora imperlato di gocce d'acqua per riprendersi dal viaggio, posò il borsone in un angolo e respirò a fondo il profumo di casa.  
“ È sempre bello tornare” disse, passandosi una mano stanca tra i capelli.  
L’altro non chiese com’era andato il viaggio, né quanto si sarebbe fermato, domande inutili per risposte altrettanto superflue: se ne sarebbe riandato, prima o poi. E lui, quanto avrebbe potuto sopportare in silenzio quel segreto a cui si rifiutava di dare un nome?  
Dopo osservò Oikawa stendersi, stanco, guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio alla ricerca del suo sguardo, in un tacito invito ad imitarlo: era sempre stato così semplice muoversi in quella camera, come se fosse la propria, sentirsi a proprio agio nella condivisione di un rifugio, testimone delle loro lotte d’infanzia e dei discorsi concitati sulla pallavolo. La stanza adesso sembrava stringersi, il soffitto scendere, i pensieri rimbalzare caotici e sconnessi lungo le pareti dal colore neutro, sempre più vicine. E Hajime avrebbe voluto sentirsi così, neutro, indifferente, trasparente, mentre si stendeva al fianco del compagno sulle lenzuola pulite. La vicinanza e il contatto non erano mai stati un problema , erano cresciuti insieme d’altronde: gli schiaffi, le lotte, le torture con il solletico da bambini, e poi da adolescenti gli incoraggiamenti sul campo, gli abbracci per le vittorie, le docce condivise, la forza con cui gli aveva dato una pacca di consolazione dopo la sconfitta; aveva ceduto lui quella volta, ferito nell’orgoglio, asciugandosi le lacrime di nascosto - un’immagine sbiadita, offuscata, lontana, nonostante la sensazione fosse ancora vivida, cocente, presente - e Tooru aveva preso il comando della situazione guidando la squadra ad uscire a testa alta, da vero capitano e in quella sua fierezza rabbiosa non sembrava neanche lo stesso giocatore calmo e concentrato durante la partita – ed entrambe quelle persone erano estranee, solo vagamente somiglianti al ragazzo superficiale e leggero che conosceva da sempre.  
Aveva appreso nel tempo la sensazione di averlo vicino, addosso, in quei gesti naturali e semplici che ora, a distanza di mesi, assumevano una sfumatura diversa, un peso più grave e meno giustificato, così che chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo, sopprimendo un odore alla volta, un timore alla volta, una sensazione alla volta. Da quando era diventato così difficile? Lo sapeva benissimo, lo aveva sempre saputo: il distacco non avrebbe avuto importanza, non sarebbe mai stato lontano da lui a sufficienza.  
L’odore dei suoi capelli era la prima cosa reale da ore, così come il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro calmo, tranquillo; Hajime non riusciva a parlare e si scoprì per la prima volta a disagio in quel silenzio e l’esigenza di allontanarsi albergava nel suo stomaco come una radice: non avrebbe potuto staccare gli occhi dal soffitto o il pavimento si sarebbe aperto e sarebbe stato inghiottito, una mano nera lo avrebbe trascinato giù, verso la stanza in cui da anni stava cercando di non entrare, nonostante la porta fosse socchiusa da tempo e dallo spiraglio filtrava una luce vivida dalla quale cercava ostinatamente di fuggire. Ma adesso era così stanco di lottare – o meglio, di scappare – verso quella forza invisibile contro la quale avvertiva la sua volontà cedere e crollare come un castello di carta. Gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano, adesso, verso il profilo tranquillo e stanco di Oikawa, dirgli qualcosa, respirargli più vicino in attesa di una reazione, finché il suo cervello non si sarebbe arreso a avrebbe cercato di assecondare quella pazzia, lasciando che il desiderio si impossessasse di lui completamente.  
Se l’aspettava così – l’annunciazione, il colpo fatale – dopo respirò più a fondo l’odore di Tooru e rimase fermo a guardare i suoi pensieri correre e vorticare per tutta la stanza.

“A che cosa stai pensando?”  
Sobbalzò leggermente a quella domanda, sgranò gli occhi, e notò che Tooru lo stava fissando, incuriosito. Era stata una reazione tanto evidente, che anche senza la perfetta capacità analitica di Oikawa non sarebbe stato difficile accorgersene. Si limitò ad un asciutto “Tsk”, evitando il suo guardo così che l’altro rincarò la dose.  
“Oggi sei stranamente silenzioso, Iwachan”  
“Sei tu quello logorroico, è diverso”  
“Non mi insulti come al solito. Non hai neanche sbuffato per il poco preavviso del mio ritorno”  
“Perché hai aspettato così tanto a dirmelo?”  
“Tanto sapevo che ti avrei trovato”  
Il tono accondiscendente con cui gli si rivolse lo stupì e lo immobilizzò: non c’era scherno nelle sue parole, né l’ironia tagliente sul fatto che fosse rimasto indietro, rispetto a lui, che si fosse accontentato delle quattro mura di casa invece di allenarsi insieme per i grandi palcoscenici di Tokyo. Non c’era delusione, né astio, né rabbia per il fatto che Hajime non avesse ottenuto una borsa di studio e fosse rimasto lì, cristallizzato nel luogo e nel tempo, a leccarsi le ferite in silenzio. Ma c’era qualcosa, che Tooru gli stava suggerendo con i suoi occhi, con la bocca, qualcosa che lui forse non aveva il coraggio di cogliere e subito nella sua mente riaffiorarono le parole di Hamanaki: “ _Tornerà, perché se lui va, sei tu quello che resta”._ Aveva di nuovo quell’espressione di quando era arrivato, sincera, vulnerabile, quella di chi non ha nulla da nascondere, soltanto da condividere. Era vicino, troppo vicino, così che il fiato caldo gli rimbalzò sul viso.  
“A che cosa stai pensando, Iwachan?” si sentì richiedere in modo più lento, più basso, più desiderabile e allora Iwaizumi, che era da sempre stato un ragazzo diretto e impulsivo, fece ciò che aspettava da tempo: rispose all’istinto.

Quasi niente per Haijime aveva senso. Quasi. Alcune cose non sapeva nemmeno come fossero iniziate.  
Altre, però, sapeva non sarebbero finite. Lo sapeva perché quando incontrò la bocca di Tooru, calda, morbida e perfetta, capì che forse aveva aspettato a lungo solo per quel momento.  
Così lo baciò a lungo, come se le sue labbra avessero un sapore dolcissimo e lui avesse fame da anni.

  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?”  
Oikawa lo guardò confuso, come se realmente non si aspettasse che non capisse. Le vacanze erano trascorse veloci, tra una carezza e una scazzottata. Il caldo non aveva dato loro tregua, tanto che a volte si sentiva morire, eppure quei giorni con Iwaizumi si era sentito così vivo, il suo odore pungente addosso, esposto e pulsante sotto il suo corpo nudo, eccitato e inebriato sotto le sue spinte. Gli aveva graffiato la schiena, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del collo, aveva bevuto i suoi gemiti e nessuno dei due la sera prima aveva detto nulla, mentre cercavano entrambi disperatamente di imprimersi nella carne i segni di quello che stavano facendo, il tocco delle loro mani addosso, la sensazione intima e vibrante dei corpi bollenti che trovavano il loro ritmo. Hajime non parlò dopo il sesso e Tooru non accennò nulla della sua partenza, così che il mattino dopo arrivarono in stazione senza dire una parola, un po’ tesi, cercando qualche minuto di riservatezza all’ombra di un pilastro più distante dalla banchina.  
La voce metallica annunciò l’arrivo e la disposizione dei vagoni fu allora che Oikawa lo fissò determinato, quasi contrariato, cercando uno sguardo che l’altro non aveva intenzione di ricambiare. Sbuffò allora, un po’ rassegnato, ma continuò a non dire nulla. Quando avvertì il fischio del treno in lontananza, fece un passo verso il binario, lasciandolo andare. Iwaizumi lo trattenne, serrando le dita intorno al suo polso pallido, dove poteva sentire il battito leggermente accelerato, dopo lo strattonò attirandolo a sé. Lo spinse con irruenza dietro il pilastro, lontano dagli sguardi, poi inchiodò gli occhi ai suoi e con una piccola pecca d’orgoglio, non volendo essere lui ad alzarsi sulle punte, lo afferrò dalla maglietta e lo tirò giù, calcando le labbra sulle sue, maledicendo, come faceva da tutta l’adolescenza – come faceva da tutta una vita – quei pochi centimetri di differenza. Tooru gli prese il viso tra le mani e ricambiò il più profondamente possibile, e quando si separarono con uno schiocco chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, rilassato. Era sicuro che non avrebbe potuto baciare mai nessun altro così.  
“Te l’ho già detto tempo fa, Idiokawa. Anche se la squadra è diversa… ci sono cose che non cambieranno”.  
Tooru sorrise, dopo poggiò le dita sulla sua mano ancora stretta sulla maglietta e la strinse: “Lo so”.  
Così, a diciannove anni, si lasciarono andare. Insieme.


End file.
